corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party: Blood Drive/Gallery
Corpse Party: Blood Drive utilizes Computer Graphics, simply known as CG's. Below is the gallery with every CG in the game. CG Gallery CHAPTER 00 『 A Faint Light 』 BD-Kisaragi.jpg|A picture of Ayumi Shinozaki and her friends BD-Kisaragi2.jpg|A picture of Ayumi and her friends, after Heavenly Host Elementary School BD-welcome.jpg|Heavenly Host Elementary School survivors waiting for Ayumi in front of Kisaragi Academy BD-Kuon.jpg|Kuon Niwa appearing in front of Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki Kishinuma BD-Misuto.jpg|Misuto Kiriya, grinning inside Hinoe Shinozaki's room in front of Ayumi BD-Magari.jpg|Magari Mizuki standing in front of Ayumi's room in the hospital, waiting for Mirai Yamamura BD-Ayumi.jpg|Ayumi, standing in front of Shimorenjaku South Apartments BD-noose.jpg|A picture that Ayumi finds, depicting the forest with a noose hanged on a tree branch BD-Shinozaki-family-photo.jpg|A photo labeled "Makina Shinozaki, Raki Shinozaki and Yoshie Shinozaki in Yokohama" BD-Ayumi-wakeup.jpg|Ayumi after passing out in Makina's residence BD-Aiko.jpg|Aiko Niwa appearing before the group Chapter00_EN.png|Chapter 00 save icon for Corpse Party: Blood Drive adv_message_bg_CHAP00.png|To be continued CG CHAPTER 01 『 Returning 』 BD-thoughtograph.jpg|Yuki Kanno in the thoughtograthy of the inside of the Heavenly Host Elementary School BD-Yoshie-Sachiko.jpg|Yoshie trying her best to keep Seiji Shinozaki alive BD-BoS.jpg|A page inside the Book of Shadows BD-pat.jpg|Yoshiki patting Ayumi on the head BD-Ayumi-scar.jpg|Ayumi looking at her scar on the neck BD-Ayumi-bath.jpg|Ayumi inside the bath BD-convenience-store.jpg|The convenience store Yoshiki visits BD-Yoshiki-wall.jpg|Yoshiki being shoved into the wall by Misuto BD-face.jpg|A ghost inside Heavenly Host Chapter01_EN.png|Chapter 01 save icon for Corpse Party: Blood Drive adv_message_bg_CHAP01.png|To be continued CG CHAPTER 02 『 Respective Desires 』 BD-news.jpg|The news reporter shown in the TV BD-news2.jpg|News talking about the suicides BD-news3.jpg|Another news reporter on the news BD-Paulownia-girls.jpg|A photo that Aiko has herself, Sayaka Ooue and Naho Saenoki BD-Inumaru.jpg|Haruyuki Inumaru making faces using his flashlight in front of Aiko BD-Inumaru-Sayaka.jpg|Haruyuki, hugging the corpse of Sayaka Chapter02_EN.png|Chapter 02 save icon for Corpse Party: Blood Drive adv_message_bg_CHAP02.png|To be continued CG CHAPTER 03 『 Pain 』 BD-curse.jpg|Seiko Shinohara's photo in Naomi Nakashima's phone BD-curse2.jpg|Seiko's photo in Naomi's phone, brightened BD-curse3.jpg|Sachi ("さち") appears on black scribble where Seiko's face should be BD-curse4.jpg|Naomi looking closer to the photo on her phone BD-Naomi-eyes.jpg|Naomi's eye being inflicted with the curse BD-Natsumi-knife.jpg|Naomi's mother sharpening the knife BD-Naomi-rooftop.jpg|Naomi standing on the roof of Kisaragi Academy with a blank expression BD-Magari-Naho.png|Magari recalling the fights she had with Naho Saenoki BD-Yoshiki-Magari.jpg|Yoshiki grabbing on to Magari when she is using the Everafter Stones BD-phantom.jpg|A phantom looks at Ayumi BD-Ayumi-Aiko.jpg|Aiko, warning Ayumi about Sachi Chapter03_EN.png|Chapter 03 save icon for Corpse Party: Blood Drive adv_message_bg_CHAP03.png|To be continued CG CHAPTER 04 『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 BD-orb.jpg|The black orb in the sky BD-Yuka-Naomi.jpg|Naomi and Yuka Mochida sitting on the couch BD-Satoshi-moon.jpg|Satoshi looking into the moon in the sky BD-Satoshi-moon2.jpg|Satoshi looking into the black orb in the sky BD-onsen.jpg|Satsuki Mizuhara and Yuka in the hot springs BD-onsen-group.jpg|Kuon, Satsuki, Naomi, Yuka and Satoshi in the hot springs, taking a group photo Kuon-back.jpg|Thin Kuon in the hot springs Kuon-back2.jpg|Thin Kuon in the hot springs looking at Satoshi Kuon-hot-spring.jpg|Kuon in the springs with Satoshi Kuon-hot-spring2.jpg|Kuon in the springs with Satoshi Kuon-hot-spring3.jpg|Kuon in the springs with Satoshi Kuon-hot-spring4.jpg|Closeup on Kuon Kuon-hot-spring5.jpg|Closeup on Kuon Kuon-hot-spring6.jpg|Closeup on Kuon Chapter04_EN.png|Chapter 04 save icon for Corpse Party: Blood Drive adv_message_bg_CHAP04.png|To be continued CG CHAPTER 05 『 Breakdown 』 BD-oldman.jpg|A man seen crawling up the stairs BD-orb-moon.jpg |the black orb seen once again, next to the moon BD-Yuka-Satsuki.jpg|Yuka and Satsuki talking to Misuto BD-Yuka-Satsuki2.jpg|Yuka, concerned for her brother's safety BD-Azusa.jpg|Darkened Azusa Takai Chapter05_EN.png|Chapter 05 save icon for Corpse Party: Blood Drive adv_message_bg_CHAP05.png|To be continued CG CHAPTER 06 『 Book of Shadows 』 BD-Magari-Azusa.jpg|Magari pinning down darkened Azusa BD-Sachiko-pat.jpg|Kuon touching Sachiko Shinozaki's face BD-cloud.jpg|The red sky in the Nirvana BD-cloud2.jpg|The clouds start spinning BD-aurora.jpg|Purple filter, similar looking to "Aurora Borealis" BD-crack.jpg|The sky starting to split apart in the Nirvana BD-crack2.jpg|The hole gets bigger BD-crack3.jpg|The upside down real world seen in the Nirvana BD-pillar.jpg|The pillar appears in the real world BD-pillar2.jpg|The pillar starts emitting smoke Yoshie-BD.jpg|Yoshie writing on her diary about Sachiko and Nirvana BD-orb2.jpg|The black orb emitting dark particles Chapter06_EN.png|Chapter 06 save icon for Corpse Party: Blood Drive adv_message_bg_CHAP06.png|To be continued CG CHAPTER 07 『 Determination 』 BD-pillar3.jpg|The pillar is lighting up BD-peep.jpg|A dead person staring at the peephole BD-Kisaragi3.jpg|Ayumi, with all of her friends erased BD-Ayumi-Magari.jpg|Magari intimidating Ayumi right after slapping her to the ground BD-Ayumi-bleed.jpg|Ayumi, after stabbing herself in the stomach BD-HH-Nirvana.jpg|The entrance to Nirvana, seen from Ayumi's window BD-Magari-rooftop.jpg|Magari sitting on the roof of the building BD-Sachiko-Calavera.jpg|Sachiko holding her treasure BD-Seiji.jpg|Seiji erased BD-Seiji2.jpg|Seiji's existence restored BD-Ayumi-Sachiko.jpg|Ayumi holding Sachiko, who used up all her spiritual energy Chapter07_EN.png|Chapter 07 save icon for Corpse Party: Blood Drive adv_message_bg_CHAP07.png|To be continued CG CHAPTER 08 『 Ties Severed, Ties Mended 』 BD-Magari-Satsuki-Misuto.jpg|Magari holding the Book of Shadows over Misuto's corpse Chapter08_EN.png|Chapter 08 save icon for Corpse Party: Blood Drive adv_message_bg_CHAP08.png|To be continued CG CHAPTER 09 『 Imperator 』 BD-Yuka-Sachi.jpg|Sachi possessing Yuka Chapter09_EN.png|Chapter 09 save icon for Corpse Party: Blood Drive adv_message_bg_CHAP09.png|To be continued CG CHAPTER 10 『 Reparations 』 BD-Queen.jpg|Queen appears before Ayumi BD-Ayumi-Queen.jpg|Queen taking Ayumi's eye BD-Ayumi-win.jpg|Ayumi standing before her friends BD-fin.png|A group photo with Seiko, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige and Yui Shishido erased BD-fin2.png|A group photo, with Ayumi and Yoshiki completely removed from existence BD-Ayumi-fin.jpg|Ayumi put into a vegetative state BD-Yoshiki-end.jpg|Yoshiki standing before Ayumi's house Chapter10_EN.png|Chapter 10 save icon for Corpse Party: Blood Drive EX CHAPTER 01 『Last Waltz』 BD-drama.jpg|Sakutaro reciting a poem for Mayu,whose parts are in the bag BD-drama2.jpg|Yuuya watching Sakutaro from the side EX CHAPTER 02 『Martuba』 Magari-Martuba.jpg|Magari being selected to go to the Nirvana by the Founder of Martuba's BD-Magari-Misuto.jpg|Magari engaging in a fight with Misuto BD-Magari-scrub.jpg|Magari being scrubbed Miscellaneous Blood Drive logo.jpg|''Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE'' logo (Japanese) Corpse-Party_-Blood-Drive_LOGO1.png|''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' Logo (English) Blood Drive HH.jpg|Main screen depicting Heavenly Host BD-gameplay.jpg|Satoshi searches a classroom with his flashlight BD-gameplay2.jpg|Mayu mutters "Shigshigshiiiiiig" as she suffers eternal pain... BD-gameplay3.jpg|Ayumi stares at the gore on the wall of a classroom Ayumi-Seiko-Yuka-tapestry.jpg|A sample of tapestry of Seiko, Yuka and Ayumi sold along with Corpse Party: Blood Drive in Sofmap Ayumi-Yoshiki-tapestry.jpg|A sample of tapestry of Ayumi and Yoshiki sold along with Corpse Party: Blood Drive in WonderGOO Ayumi-Yuka-tapestry.jpg|A sample of tapestry of Yuka and Ayumi sold along with Corpse Party: Blood Drive in Imagine WEB Shop Cp-bd.jpg|Ayumi on Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE promotional image BLOODDRIVE-SE-cover.png|The cover of Corpse Party: Blood Drive Standard Edition (Japanese) Blood Drive's English 'Everafter Edition' Cover.PNG|The cover of Corpse Party: Blood Drive (English) BD-LE-cover.png|The cover of Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE Limited Edition and alternate English cover Misuto-wp.jpg|PSVita wallpaper featuring Misuto Kiriya, made as an apology for the need to patch the game on the first day BD-Morishige-Mayu-art.jpg|Art of Sakutaro and Mayu from Corpse Party: Blood Drive by Sakuya Kamishiro Corpse Party Bundle.jpg|A Limited Edition bundle of Corpse Party: Blood Drive including a digital artbook, soundtrack CD, etc. Category:Gallery